vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Paladins as DPS
This article has information on how to play paladins as DPS. Paladin DPS Abilities * Retribution Aura: An Aura that deals Holy damage to anyone who attacks you. * Communion: Increases your party and raid's damage dealt by 3% and your damage by an additional 2%. In addition, your Judgement causes Replenishment, which grants up to 10 party or raid members mana regeneration equal to 1% of the maximum mana per 5 sec and Lasts for 15 sec. * Eye for an Eye: Gives magic attacks against you a chance to cause 30% of the damage taken back to the attacker. * Crusade: Increases the damage of Crusader Strike, Hammer of the Righteous and Templar's Verdict and the damage and healing of your Holy Shock. * Seals of Command: Gives Seal of Righteousness, Seal of Truth and Seal of Justice an extra 7% weapon damage each time you swing. In addition, your Seal of Righteousness hits up to 2 additional targets.. * Rule of Law: Increases the critical effect chance of Crusader Strike, Holy Shock and Word of Glory. * Crusader Strike: An instant strike that causes 120% weapon damage and grants a charge of Holy Power. * Consecration: Consecrates the ground for 8 seconds, dealing Holy damage to anyone who walks into it. * Exorcism: A large damaging nuke. This spell will crit 100% of the time against Demon and Undead targets. * Holy Wrath: Sends bolts of holy power in all directions, causing Holy damage and stunning all Undead and Demon targets within 10 yds for 3 sec. * Hammer of Wrath: An instant-cast ranged finishing move when the target reaches 20% health. Resets your swing timer. * Divine Storm: An instant weapon attack that causes damage to up to 4 enemies within 8 yards. The divine storm heals up to 3 party or raid members for 25% of the damage caused. * Templar's Verdict: An instant weapon attack that causes a percentage of weapon damage. Consumes all applications of Holy Power. * The Art of War: Increases the damage of your Judgement, Crusader Strike and Divine Storm abilities and when your melee attacks critically hit the cast time of your next Exorcism is instant, free and causes 100% additional damage. * Rebuke: Interrupts spellcasting and prevents any spell in that school from being cast for 4 sec. Paladin DPS Rotation {PvE / RAID} From Elitist Jerks.com Since Patch 4.0.1, the Retribution Paladin "rotation" is still priority based. The priority for single-target is as follows: Inquisition (a level 81 Cataclysm skill) > Templar's Verdict > Crusader Strike > Hammer of Wrath > Exorcism > Judgement > Holy Wrath > Consecration DPS Buff Guidance * Retribution Aura on by default * Blessing of Kings usually on by default * Blessing of Might can offer more DPS if lacking Strength * Seal of Truth For single targets * Seal of Righteousness For multiple targets Notes *With undead targets/bosses adding Holy Wrath and Exorcism to the rotation will give a significant boost to DPS. New mechanics make mana regen less of a problem. *Adding Hammer of Wrath when mob health is less than 20% substantially increases DPS. *Blessings have been revamped so the only ones available are Kings and Might. Weapon Selection Racial Bonuses * Humans get 3% Expertise for 2-handed swords and maces. * Dwarves get 3% Expertise for 1- and 2-handed maces. Melee Stats * Attack Power from Strength is your primary DPS stat. Strength is preferred since it gets an increase from BoK. * With the removal of precision your melee hit rating base should ideally be 263. Hit Rating gear should remain a very high priority. For equal leveled players in PvP only 164 total hit rating (5%) is required to be hit capped. * Your melee critical strike chance needs to be at least 25%. After that point critical strike rating is not as much of an increase to personal DPS as straight Attack Power. * Expertise 214 to help decreases the chance that melee attacks made by the player will be dodged or parried. * Haste increases your attack speed. Category:Guides Category:Paladins